A Place To Land
by JDB7707
Summary: Happy needed a distraction, something apart from the club. He headed south toward Bakersfield hoping to find one in a shitty roadside diner.
1. 1

_**Author's Note: Thank you to Kay999 for encouraging me to write something of my own and actually post it. You're my girl!**_

_**This is not really AU, but doesn't follow a canon story line. I won't call it PWP because there is a bit of a back story. However, **_**IT IS**_** smut. Plain and simple. Don't like that stuff, don't read it.**_

_**I appreciate and welcome feedback.**_

_**The usual...I don't own Sons of Anarchy, everything you recognize from the show belongs to Sutter. My OC and anything you don't recognize belong to me.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

A Place To Land

It had been three weeks or so since he had been here. She saw him walk in out of the corner of her eye as she carried an arm full of plates to a table of rednecks. After dropping off their food and tolerating their attempts at charm, she turned and walked toward the counter, smiling at him as she passed his seat there.

"Rachel", he nodded as she came around in front of him, grabbing a coffee cup from under the counter.

"Hey Hap. How are ya?" she asked, filling the cup. "Oatmeal and fruit?"

Rachel smirked to herself, sure he saw her when she heard him mumble something under his breath about being a smart ass. He had had the same thing every time he was here over the last few months. She turned in his order for eggs, bacon and toast and went to check on her other tables.

She looked his way as she made her way around the room and caught him watching her. It wasn't the first time. If there was anything she had learned about him since he first started coming in it was he was a people watcher, a studier. She usually just smiled and went on. But tonight it was like he was looking inside her, trying to read something in her eyes. Her steps faltered for a moment and she almost tripped over a chair.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

He'd been stopping at this truck stop since he went Nomad and started traveling back and forth to Bakersfield to take care of his ma. Actually, it really didn't classify as a truck stop any longer...more of a shit hole diner. 20 years ago, before the interstate was put in, it was probably a happening place. Now it was mostly locals who wanted a good meal and people like him who preferred to travel back roads.

The first time he was here, he didn't pay her much mind. He was tired as hell from having spent a few days with his ma and aunt. He just wanted to grab a quick meal and get back on the road. Her name tag said Rachel and it appeared she was the only waitress in the place. She was busy as hell and didn't say much short of the standard waitress questions, but he noticed she had a nice rack and strange, but pretty, golden green eyes.

Over the next few months he was in every other week or so. Going Nomad had been the best thing for the situation with his ma. It allowed him to be with her more than if he had stayed in Tacoma. It also meant he was on the road all the time, passing this place frequently. He wasn't sure what it was, but he found Rachel easy to talk to, which was rare for him. He supposed it was because she seemed to care less about the cut he wore and never asked questions about what he did. She wasn't afraid of him either, like virtually any woman not associated with the Club was. He could glare at her or growl an answer to her questions and more times than not she would give a smart ass comment back. He liked that.

Things had been intense with the Club the last three weeks and he hadn't been able to see his ma. He found himself heading south toward Bakersfield, wondering if he might find a quick distraction from the chaos in a shitty roadside diner.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Rachel caught herself just in time, preventing what would have been a really embarrassing fall. She looked at Happy and saw his half ass attempt to hide his laughter behind his hand. _Jackass_, she thought to herself. "Laugh it up dude. It's not very gentlemanly to sit on your ass while a lady nearly face plants on the floor."

"I don't see a lady", he said, cocking an eyebrow at her mockingly. Before she had a chance to throw a witty comment back, he added, "And I sure as shit ain't a gentleman."

And just like that, the look he was giving her before she tripped was back. She blushed and turned from his gaze, not sure if he was teasing her or implying something more. _What the hell?_ she thought. _I don't blush over shit like that. _Just then the cook slid several plates of food through the kitchen window, including Happy's. Rachel grabbed them, set his in front of him without meeting his eyes and walked away to deliver the others.

She took a deep breath as she came back toward the counter, deciding it was best to just ignore his comment. There was no denying Happy was a sexy son of a bitch. He had "bad news" written all over him. And although that was usually what she went for in men, mainly because they didn't stick around long enough to complicate her life, she was pretty sure she wasn't his type. He was a hardcore biker. Bleached blonds, mini skirts, stripper heels and huge fake tits were likely his thing. Her boobs were nothing to scoff at, but her ripped jeans, tank top and worn out harness boots probably left a lot to be desired to a guy like Happy. _What the fuck, Rachel? What's with all the self doubt all of a sudden? _she asked herself. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she walked back to the counter to get the coffee pot.

Happy was intent on his meal, so she simply refilled his cup and started to walk away but he stuck his leg out blocking her path. When she pulled up short to avoid tripping...yet again...he fixed her with a stare that set her blood on fire. "Somethin' wrong Rach?" he asked in a low, husky voice she hadn't heard him use before. A voice that made all of that self doubt fly right out the window. A voice that made her want to do unspeakably dirty things with him. "No" was all she managed to get out. He dropped his leg back down and she moved on, filling coffee cups and clearing plates.

A few minutes later Stella, the older woman who worked the shift after Rachel, came in. Rachel got distracted talking to her and didn't notice Happy throw money down on the counter and walk out. When she realized he was gone, she bitched at herself for not saying something other than "no" when he blocked her with his leg, probably missing her chance to be with him. She went into the kitchen to cash out and go home.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

When Happy saw the old lady come in, he figured Rachel would be off soon. He paid his bill and left, hoping she wouldn't be long.

He had pulled his bike around and was leaning on her car...at least he thought it was. The older model Jeep was parked on the side of the building by the kitchen door. Considering it was just the Jeep and a near death '89 Corolla parked there, he pegged the junker as the cook's. He lit a cigarette and waited. Fifteen minutes later she pushed open the kitchen door and came out. Her light brown hair was down now and she had taken off the apron she wore when she worked. She spotted him, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked toward him. "Forget something?" she asked. When she was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her by her belt, pulling her to his body roughly. His other hand found it's way into her hair where he angled her head just so and crashed his lips onto hers in a violent kiss.

Her bag slipped to the ground as she slid her arms up over his shoulders to steady herself. Happy turned them around and pressed her into the side of the Jeep, deepening the kiss as he did so. Rachel felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Damn but the man could kiss! When his hand slipped under her tank top and move up brushing the side of her breast, she whimpered into his mouth.

"You got some place we can go or is this gonna happen right here?" he asked, pulling back from the kiss. The look her was giving her left no doubt what "this" was going to be. She clenched her thighs together in anticipation.

"Uh...yeah...my place isn't far" she stammered out. He let her go and walked to his bike. Rachel clumsily grabbed her bad from the ground, got in the Jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Happy followed behind her as she pulled into the driveway of her tiny house set off a bit from the road. Rachel got out of her Jeep and walked up onto the porch that ran the length of the house. She couldn't seem to get the key in the lock. Whether it was from the dark or the fact that Happy had come up behind her and put his hands on her hips she wasn't sure. The lock finally clicked and they stumbled through the open door.

Happy slammed the door shut, shoving Rachel up against it hard. Their lips met and his hands found their way to her ass, pulling her against his raging hard on. She ran her hands under his cut and started to push it off his shoulders. He pulled away and took it off, laying it on a table that was next to the door. Rachel grabbed a fist full of the tshirt he was wearing and walked backward pulling him toward her bedroom, kissing him sloppily as they went.

When they were in the room, Rachel turned on a lamp and began to undress, looking at Happy the whole time. She pulled her tank top over her head as she toed out of her boots, leaving her in her jeans and a lacy white bra. When she went for the button of the jeans, Happy shook his head, the look in his eyes telling her he wanted to do the rest. As he moved slowly toward her, he took off his tshirt and belt tossing them on the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans but left them on. Rachel's mouth fell open at the sight of him. The tattoos were incredible and her hands itched touch them. When he moved in front of her she did just that, running her hands over his chest before he grabbed them and put them behind her back, holding them tightly in one of his.

Happy used his other hand to pull down the cup of her bra and lowered his mouth to her nipple which was already hard, begging for his attention. Rachel moaned loudly as his tongue made contact and Happy pulled her hands farther back, leaving her no choice but to arch toward him. He bit her nipple lightly then moved to the other breast. He was driving her crazy and she tried to pull her hands free, desperate to touch him. "Let go Hap" she panted. He did, but only so he could take her bra off and push her down on the bed. Rachel huffed in protest until she saw his eyes. His pupils were completely blown, eyes solid black as he moved over her and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them down her legs rather unceremoniously taking her panties with them. His boots and jeans followed and then he was on her.

Happy grabbed her throat in a loose hold as he kissed her, nipping at her lower lip then moving to her shoulder. Rachel lifted her hips trying to make contact with his dick, but he slid his other hand to her hip and pushed down hard, effectively holding her in place. "I run this show, woman. Understand?" he growled.

"I understand that I'm dripping wet for you and if you don't fuck me soon I'm kicking your ass out. How 'bout that?" she asked in a mock purr. Happy was taken aback. Women didn't talk to him like that in bed. Hell, women didn't talk to him in bed at all. It was cut and dry with him...he got off, they got out. But Rachel wasn't a sweetbutt or random road whore. If he was honest with himself, that was why he came to her tonight. She wasn't associated with the Club or the life in any way and after the last few weeks, he was seeking something apart from all of it. He had developed a sort of friendship with her he supposed, so he found himself letting her comment go. He leaned down putting his lips at her ear and whispered, "Whaddaya need then Rachel? Tell me."

Happy's voice was dripping with seduction and Rachel nearly came apart right then. Eyes closed, short of breath, she simply said, "Touch me". Happy released his grip on her hip and moved his hand between her legs running his knuckles along her slit. She wasn't exaggerating, she was soaked and it made his dick harder, if that was even possible. He slid down her body and off the end of the bed. "Really?", she said and he smirked. "Settle down woman. I'm a good boy scout. Don't fuck with out protection". She saw he was getting a condom out of his jeans and took the opportunity to check him out. He was beautifully built, strong and solid like a man should be. And his package...well...the only thought she could process at that moment was how much fun she was about to have.

Happy slipped the condom on and crawled back on the bed. He palmed her knees and began running his hands up the inside of her thighs as he moved up, slowly spreading her wide. Hungry eyes devoured every inch of skin his hands touched as he reach her pussy. He brought his right thumb to her clit and began to make slow circles there. His left hand dug into the flesh where her hip met her pelvis. She would surely have bruises in the morning, but she couldn't be bothered to care. Happy was punishing her clit, pushing his thumb down hard as he circled. When he moved his thumb to her entrance and pushed it in, Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head and she mumbled something incoherent.

As Happy fucked her with his thumb, he rotated his hand down and under her ass. He wanted to see what she was up for, so her slipped his middle finger between her ass cheeks. Rachel's eyes came open slowly and he saw no fear or apprehension there. She was so wet and her juices had run down, coating her hole. He teased it with his middle finger, but didn't push it in, while his thumb moved in and out of her pussy. "Damn that's good Hap" she whispered as he continued to work her. He was moving slowly, but deliberately and began to feel her tighten, building toward orgasm. Happy pulled his hand away and moved himself between her legs. He wanted to be inside of her when she came so he held himself off of her with one hand, grabbing his dick with the other, running it up and down her slit spreading her juices along the condom. "Open your eyes Rachel" he demanded in a rough voice. "Want you lookin' at me when you take me." Rachel fluttered her eyes open and held his stare as he thrust in hard. She clawed his sides and screamed out, amazed at how good he felt, "Oh god Haaaaaaapp!"

Happy set a hard, steady pace. "Feel good Rach? This what you wanted?" Rachel whimpered and pulsed around him. "More!" said in a slow, lust filled moan. Happy sat back on his knees, wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled her toward him penetrating her deeper, making Rachel cry out. She was so fucking wet and warm around his dick and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He put his thumb to her clit again, pressing down hard like before and hammered into her. "Come on Rachel. Let me have it."

Rachel's breath was coming out in short, shallow pants. She grabbed his forearms and dug her nails in, "Holy...shit...I'm...I...shit..." was all she managed before her orgasm ripped through her. She screamed out a string of profanity that set Happy's off and they both came, clawing at each other.

Fuckin' hell Rachel." Happy panted as he pulled out and laid down beside her. "I know!" she said. "And to think we could have been doing that for months now". She turned her head and smirked at him, her breathing still erratic. Happy's lip twitched up at the corner. "Smart ass", he said and got up to toss the condom and use the bathroom.

When he came back toward the bed she had pulled the covers up and turned her back to him. "You're welcome to stay as long as you don't snore or hog the blankets. If you're leaving, make sure the door locks behind you. I'm too damn worn out to get up", she said, her voice playful but sleepy.

"Too late now to be getting to my ma's", he said sliding in beside her. She didn't turn over and he made no move toward her.

It was quite for a minute, then Rachel mumbled sleepily, "If round two in the morning is as good as tonight, I might make you breakfast".

"Lemme guess...oatmeal and fruit?" he asked sarcastically. Rachel let out a quite laugh and fell asleep.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Happy woke to sunlight shining through the blinds and an empty bed. He laid there for a few minutes thinking about last night. No doubt the sex was good, but he never stayed the night with a woman he slept with and was concerned it would be awkward. He did not want to have the "it was just sex" and "I don't do relationships" conversation with Rachel. But then he remembered how she basically ignored him after they were done and figured she might feel the same. Hoping that was the case, he got up, pulled his jeans on and went to look for her.

He found her in the kitchen taking a couple boxes of cereal out of the cabinet. She was wearing a gray beater and a pair of white cotton panties, her light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked sexy as hell. "Morning Hap. How'd ya sleep?" she asked, setting the boxes on the table and going to the fridge for milk. "Breakfast is served. Take your pick", she said gesturing to the cereal.

"Cereal ain't breakfast. A man needs a real meal before he gets on the road", he said gruffly. He leaned against the counter, folded his arms across his chest and watched her ass as she rummaged in the fridge.

"Well it's breakfast around here. I can't cook. So if _a man_ needs a real meal, looks like he'll have to make it himself". Rachel set the milk down and turned towards him. She took his hands and put them on her hips, then slid her hands up his arms and behind his neck. She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Besides, I told you you had to earn breakfast. So far all you've done is bitch". She licked his earlobe lightly and began to kiss her way down his neck. When she reached his collarbone, she went for the button of his jeans.

Happy grunted as Rachel unzipped his jeans and took his rapidly swelling dick in her hand. As she stroked him, he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back sharply. "You got a smart mouth, you know that?" he said. "Gonna fuck the hell outta you. Maybe you'll lose some of that attitude."

"Doubt it", she smirked, her green eyes challenging him.

With that, Happy spun her around and pushed her down on the table, never letting go of her ponytail. Rachel gasped at the sudden change in position, as the cereal boxes fell off the table from the impact. He roughly pulled her panties down and ran his hand over her mound from behind. She wasn't ready for him yet, but he'd get her there. He slowly ran two fingers up and down the outside of her slit as he leaned on her back and gently bit the tendon in her shoulder. Rachel moaned low in the back of her throat at the sensation and began to wiggle her hips trying to get Happy's fingers on her clit.

Happy slid one finger in, pumping in and out, as he licked up her neck. When he got to her ear he said, "Patience woman. You said I had to earn it." He let go of her hair and used his free hand to dig a condom out of his pocket. Rachel sighed softly as he slid a second finger in and continued to tease her, her wetness beginning to run onto his fingers. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, rolling it on with one hand.

"Out of patience. Need you in me," Rachel whined as Happy moved his hand from her pussy to her hip. He guided himself to her entrance with the other and slowly pushed in. Rachel's breathing faltered and she fell forward onto the table.

Happy moved her arms up, laying them flat on the table, then leaned over her back and put his hands on her wrists pinning her arms down. In this position, all Rachel could do was take whatever he was giving. And man was he giving. He began to pick up the pace, snapping his hips into her as he held her down, grunting with the effort. "You...feel...so...fucking...good...Rachel", he said, each word punctuated with a brutally hard thrust.

That did it. That rough, raspy voice saying her name sent her over the edge and she came hard. Happy followed with a shouted, "God damn!", and fell forward on her back, both of them panting and covered in sweat.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

As Happy rode to Bakersfield, he considered stopping for a real breakfast. The bowl of corn flakes he had wasn't likely to hold him long. He thought about Rachel then and laughed to himself at the irony of a woman who worked in an all night diner not being able to cook.

Leaving wasn't an issue like he was afraid it would be. He had stared to say something as he walked out onto her porch, but Rachel cut him off, simply saying, "If you want to see me again, you know how to find me". He pulled her to him by the back of her neck and kissed her forehead. She smiled, patted his chest and walked back inside the house. Easy as that.

Happy opened up the throttle on his bike and pushed on. Surely his ma would have lunch ready for him when he got there.


	2. 2

_**Author's note: I am amazed by all the follows and faves! Thank you to each and everyone one of you who took the time to read! This is the first thing I have ever written and the response means so much. **_

_**A special thanks to Alva Starr, Kay999 and Sweetkiwi. (Go read their stuff. They're badass!)**_

_**As usual...Sons of Anarchy and anything you recognize from the show belongs to Sutter. My OC and anything you don't recognize is mine. **_

_**Enjoy...**_

A Place To Land

Rachel had somehow managed to get two days off in a row, so she was taking advantage by cleaning the house and doing laundry. There was a slow rain falling and she was sitting on the couch listening to it as she folded towels. The steady beat against the roof was making her drowsy and she contemplated taking a nap. That's when she heard the motorcycle turn into her driveway.

Rachel got up and moved to the window, seeing Happy pull up next to her Jeep and park his bike. As she opened the door, he stepped up under the porch shaking the rain off his cut. He handed it to her and started undressing right there. "You just gonna strip out here or would you like to come in?" she asked as his boots and jeans came off, joining his tshirt in a pile by the door.

"I'm trying to be nice and not get your shit all wet", he said gruffly as he moved in the house and closed the door behind him.

"But I like it when you get my shit all wet...like it a lot" she said, smiling coyly as she moved to him and ran her hands down his chest. He hadn't been by in a couple of weeks and she was in need of a little attention.

"Ain't been here five minutes and you're already tryin' to bed me, huh?" He covered her hands with his as she moved them to his growing hard on.

"You complaining?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him. He moved one hand to the back of her neck and kept the other on her's that was now pushing his boxers down. Rachel broke the kiss and gently shoved him toward the couch, "Sit" she said in a breathy voice. Happy stepped out of his boxers and moved to the couch, sitting with his legs spread wide so Rachel could kneel between them. She didn't say anything more, just looked at him as she began stroking him lightly.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, he loved when she started on him like this. Her gentle, easy touch was a stark contrast to the club whores. Everything they did was fake and calculated, from the sounds they made when he fucked them to their hair and nails. Looking at Rachel now, in her white v-neck tshirt and cutoffs, her natural brown hair spilling around his thighs, he was reminded why he came back to her time and again.

Not that she was always gentle, not by a long shot. The woman liked it rough. There were times though he would fuck her so hard, he was sure she would send his ass packing. But in the time they'd been sleeping together, she never once complained, other than the occasional joke about not being able to walk right the next day.

Happy was pulled from his thoughts when Rachel lowered her head and ran her tongue along the underside of his dick, making it twitch against her lips. She gave him her signature smirk as she looked up at him with those crazy golden, green eyes of her's and took the head in. Happy hissed at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth sucking his tip and laced one hand through her hair, while he leaned back into the couch and stretched the other arm over his head.

Rachel took that as her cue to keep going. Sometimes he wanted a blow job before sex, sometimes he just wanted to fuck. She began to take more of him in her mouth, still lightly stroking him with her hand. Happy was thick and she was never able to take him all the way down. She began to move faster, sucking hard on the way up while palming his balls, squeezing just a bit and pressing her index finger firmly against the spot right behind them. Happy let out a slow, "Fuuuuck" and began to thrust his hips up. She knew he wouldn't last long if she kept at it so she pulled off him and stood up.

Happy watched her as she lifted her tshirt over her head and took off her bra. He reached for her then, scooting to the edge of the couch, pulling her to him by her hips. He began kissing her stomach while he ran his finger tips down the backs of her legs. Rachel's skin broke out in goosebumps and she gave a loud sigh as he licked her belly button.

"Like that baby?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Mmmm", she answered. _Baby? That's new. Rachel thought to herself. _

Happy unbuttoned her shorts and lowered the zipper, still kissing her stomach. He grabbed each side and pulled them down, along with her panties. He could smell her musky dampness, no doubt ready for him to take her. But he wanted to taste her first.

He grabbed her right leg behind her knee and lifted her foot to the couch. She swayed a little bit, unbalanced in this position, so he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. He brought his face forward and nosed her clit, sliding his tongue over her slit lightly. Rachel moaned low and grabbed his head, involuntarily thrusting her hips forward.

"No one likes a tease Hap"' she said as he gave her slit another feather light lick.

Grinning to himself at her desperation, Happy pushed two fingers in her pussy when she began to grind against his mouth. Long, hard strokes of his tongue against her clit had Rachel's stomach muscles quivering and she pushed his face further against her, willing him to devour her. But in true Happy form, he pulled back, leaving only his fingers moving slowly in and out of her wet heat.

"God damn it, you jackass! " she huffed, frustrated at his obvious lack of concern for her need to get off.

Happy let go of Rachel's waist and set back on the couch, pulling open the drawer of the side table to get a condom. She had started keeping them in various drawers all over the house because...well...they fucked all over the house. Happy slid it on and pulled Rachel down over him to straddle his lap. He took her boobs in his hands and ran his thumbs over her rock hard nipples. Rachel started to grind back and forth on his dick as he took one nipple in his mouth and roughly rolled the other between his fingers, pulling down on it every few seconds. The sensation shot straight to Rachel's pussy and she decided she'd had enough foreplay. She reached down between their bodies and guided him to her entrance. Without preamble she slammed down on his dick, her back arching in pleasure.

"That's it Rach. Take what you want", Happy said, her nipple still between his teeth. He moved to the other and bit hard, Rachel screaming out as she moved up and down on his dick. Happy moved his teeth back and forth, practically chewing her nipple. He loved her tits, how sensitive they were to his touch and the sounds she made when he treated them roughly. He moved back to the other nipple and continued the torment.

"Too...much...st...stop" Rachel panted out.

"You can take it. Just ride my dick and take it like a good girl", Happy said, again biting hard and pulling back on her nipple.

Rachel dug her nails into Happy's shoulders, the pleasure laced pain he was dishing out overwhelming every sense. She was so lost in the ether that she wasn't ready for the brutal orgasm when it hit. She released an unnatural scream as it tore through her body. Happy let go of her nipple and slid his hands under her arms and over the backs of her shoulders pulling her down hard on his dick, fucking her through her release.

When he felt her internal muscles begin to relax, he pushed her off and onto the couch. He stood up and grabbed Rachel's hips, pulling her ass into the air and thrust into to her from behind. She grunted as he entered her, still reeling from her orgasm. Happy's hands gripped her hips mercilessly and he pounded into her. When his orgasm finally came, he thrust one last time and held still, buried deep in Rachel's pussy. After he had emptied himself, he pulled her up, her back against his chest. Rachel laid her head back on his shoulder as his arms came around her stomach. They stayed that way until their breathing evened out.

Rachel reached her hand up and stroked the back of Happy's neck. "Sleepy?" she asked.

"Am now", he responded, turning his head to kiss the inside of her arm.

"Me too...especially with the rain. I need a nap".

Rachel got up off the couch and they walked to her bedroom. As they slid under the covers Happy reached out and pulled her to his chest, circling her shoulders with his arm. Rachel laid her head down on his chest but wondered what was going on. He hardly ever did this...hold her.

_First he calls me baby and now this?, she thought to herself. _

Sensing her confusion, Happy said, "It's raining. Supposed to cuddle and all that shit, right?"

Rachel snorted, "Yeah...right".

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Tired as he was, sleep was eluding Happy. Maybe it was the rain, which had turned into a thunderstorm seemingly intent on shaking down the walls of Rachel's house. Maybe it was all the shit going on with the club. Or maybe it was the woman laying beside him who, in her sleep, had moved away from him to curl on to her side of the bed. He smiled to himself at that. She hated to be touched when she slept. It was one of the many things he had learned about her since he started coming around regularly. Happy turned on his side so he was facing her back. He began to draw slow, lazy circles over her shoulder blades and down her spine.

Rachel stirred and said sleepily, "Better be a damn good reason you're waking me up because I know I haven't been asleep very long".

Happy moved his body flush with hers and started with the lazy circles on her hip bone. He kissed her shoulder and whispered roughly, "Want inside you".

Rachel turned and looked into his eyes full of unuadultered lust and something else she couldn't quite place. She started to speak but a huge boom of thunder sounded and startled her. Happy took that moment to roll her under him. He started nipping at her neck as he stradled her hips. When he bit into her collarbone and sucked on the flesh there, she lost all coherent thought.

He lifted his head and took her lips in a slow kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth. They stayed like that for a long time, simply kissing. When Happy took her breast in his hand and squeezed, Rachel flinched. They were still incredibly sensitive from his earlier treatment.

"Sore?", he asked. He let go but continued to lightly run his fingertip over the tight nub.

"Yeah...but you can keep doing that. That's pretty fucking fantastic", she said.

Happy pushed his knee between her legs so he could reach her pussy. "Hmm...what about this? This fantastic too?" he asked as he moved his hand down and started circling her clit.

Rachel gasped at the contact and began to move her hips up to meet his finger. He was making her feel so good that she couldn't speak. She simply shook her head yes and grabbed Happy behind the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue dominated her mouth as he pushed two fingers in her soaked pussy, curling them up to stroke her front wall. He worked her like that until her eyes rolled back in her head.

"You want me Rach? Want me to fuck you?", Happy asked.

"God yes. Now Hap", she responded in a breathy whisper, clawing at his arms.

Happy pulled away from her to get a condom out of the night stand. He wondered, like he always did when they were together, how she'd feel without the barrier between them. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Rachel wasn't dumb. She knew he fucked other girls when he was on the road. But she never talked about it or asked him to commit to her, so out of respect for that he didn't push to not use them. Tearing the wrapper open, he slid the little bastard on and moved back between Rachel's open legs.

Her pussy was glistening with her juices as he lined up. Happy pushed in slowly, savoring the feel of her around him. He wrapped her legs around his waist and laid his forearms on either side of her head. He set a slow, deep pace and kissed along her shoulder and neck as he moved inside her.

"You feel so good Rachel. Always feel so fucking good".

Rachel wasn't sure where the slow, sensual stuff was coming from, but she wasn't about to complain. She was all about a good, hard fuck. Loved it in fact. And she had never been with anyone as good at it as Happy was. But this...this was so fucking good she could hardly stand it. She squeezed her inner muscles and smiled against his shoulder when he moaned. She did it again and Happy pushed deeper, making her cry out from the feeling.

Happy continued to rock into her slowly. He was close so he took her face in his hands and said, "Want you to come with me Rach. Want you fall apart."

Like so many times before, his low raspy voice saying her name set her off. But this time there were no screams, no curses. She simply came apart like he asked, her body quietly shaking like his as they came together.


	3. 3

**_AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews, faves and follows! You are all awesome!_**

_**The usual...I don't own Sons of Anarchy, everything you recognize from the show belongs to Sutter. My OC and anything you don't recognize belong to me.**_

A Place To Land

Happy sat back in his chair and tracked Rachel as she moved around her kitchen. She looked damn good in those ripped up jeans she liked so much. Her hair was down and the tight black tshirt she had on made her tits look amazing. He'd been gone for two weeks, out in Las Vegas providing extra muscle for a problem they were having with a rival club. Even though they had had sex when he got in this afternoon, he wanted nothing more than to slide those jeans over her hips and take her on the counter. But she was "cooking" for him, so he tried his best to stay focused on that.

The cooking was a new twist. The first time she did it, she had grinned and told him it was a reward for all his hard work in bed. Now, if he was around when she had a night off from the diner, she would make something for dinner. This generally consisted of something from frozen, from a box. As he watched her fumble to put the plastic tray of lasagna in the oven, chewing her bottom lip in concentration, he couldn't help but give her a little shit about it.

"I ain't one to complain about a hot meal...but that still ain't real cooking", he flipped his hand at the stove as Rachel closed the oven door and moved toward him.

"I took it out of the box. I pierced the film with a fork", she made little quotes in the air with her fingers when she said that part, "and I put it in the oven. What about that isn't cooking it?" she asked as she climbed in his lap, straddling him. Happy slid his hands around her waist, leaning forward to place soft kisses on her neck.

"Start that and your dinner will burn", Rachel said, even as she rocked her hips forward on Happy's growing hard on.

"Not much of a loss". He moved up to her ear lobe and bit down, making Rachel groan.

"That so?", she asked, her breathing getting short. Happy just nodded against her neck and continued to nip at her ear. "Better watch your bitchin' Hap. I can cut this off at any time".

Happy pulled back to look at her. "The cooking or me?" he asked. "If it's the cooking, go ahead. But you'll never be able to give up the sex. You like it too much", he smirked. He slid his hands under her shirt to lift it over her head just as his phone started ringing. They both grumbled and Rachel climbed off his lap.

Happy pulled the phone out of his pocket and walked out onto the back porch as he answered. Rachel began getting plates out of the cabinets while he talked. She couldn't really hear what was being said, and truthfully didn't want to. She knew Happy was on the opposite side of the law and his life involved a lot of secrecy. This didn't bother her and she figured the less she knew, the better. They were just fuck buddies anyway, right? Right.

"Gotta head out", he said as he came back inside. "Tacoma this time. Not sure how long".

"Well shit. You're not going to get to eat this meal I slaved over for you" she teased sarcastically, picking up the lasagna box still sitting on the counter and waving it in his face.

He grunted as he pulled her in for a kiss. A searing, holy hell, let's grab a quickie on the kitchen table kind of kiss. But that wasn't going to happen. She knew when he had to go, he had to go.

Happy let her go and grabbed his cut off the chair, heading for the front door. "Call ya in a few days Rach. Be good."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Rachel was in a shit mood. A really shit mood. She told herself it was because she had been working for 8 straight days. The truth was, Happy had been gone almost three weeks, up in Tacoma on "business". It wasn't that he was away that made her mad. No...it was that she missed him. Actually missed him. _Fuck me, _she thought to herself.

While Rachel moved through the diner, going about her normal routine of filling coffee cups and taking orders she had "the talk" with herself, like she'd been doing for the last few months. _You aren't a relationship girl. You're independent and tough. You like being on your own._ For a while, repeating that mantra had kept any feelings for Happy at bay. But he had found a way in. The hard ass, outlaw biker had turned on her. He had started caring. _This wasn't_ _supposed to happen. This thing with Happy was supposed to be casual._ Until it wasn't. Until he started to come around more often. Until he started to show genuine interest in being in her life. Until the sex turned into something more than just fucking. _Until I started to miss him when he isn't here, apparently._

Rachel wasn't one to lie to herself though. She always looked at any situation realistically and this was no different. _It isn't casual anymore. Hasn't been for a_ _while. I've started cooking for the man and doing his laundry for christ's sake!_ So the no bullshit, truth of the matter was she had feelings for Happy. As squirmy as that made her feel, she did. _Fuck. Me_.

Her inner tirade was cut short when her phone beeped, letting her know she had a text. She went behind the counter, setting the coffee pot back on the warmer and ducked into the kitchen so she could pull out her phone.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Happy sat in the Tacoma clubhouse watching a stripper seductively spin around the pole. The look in her eyes said she would be more than willing to be his for the night. Problem with that was, she wasn't what he wanted right then. In fact, none of the sweet butts were, even the ones that had been his regular fucks when he was patched in here. What he wanted tonight was almost 1,000 miles away in California. He downed his fifth shot of the night and scrubbed his hand down his face.

Lee, the Tacoma charter president walked by then and Happy stopped him. "Can I have a minute, man?" Happy asked.

"Of course. What's up Hap?", Lee pulled up a chair next to Happy.

"Need a couple days if I can get them. Things seem to be settling down here", Happy said.

"Sure, we can spare you for a while. Problems with your mom?" Happy had been with the Tacoma charter before going Nomad. Lee had hated to lose him, but understood Happy's need to take care of family.

"Nah, ma's doing ok right now. Just have something I need to take care of", Happy replied.

"No problem man. See you in a few days". Lee slapped Happy on the back and walked away.

Happy pulled out his phone and scrolled to Rachel's number. He typed out a quick text, _Need to see you. Meet me in Oregon tomorrow._ He knew she was at work and figured it'd be a while before she replied. To his surprise her text came back almost immediately. Not surprising was the smart ass response.

_You expect me to drop everything and drive to freaking Oregon to see you for a few hours_?

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. _Yeah I do. When are you leaving?_ Her response was longer in coming this time.

_Fine. I'll call in sick in the morning, leave at 9._

Happy was a little shocked she agreed so easily. Feeling like he won a battle without having to put out any fight, he sent a short text back telling her he would let her know tomorrow where to meet him and went back to his old dorm room to get some sleep.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Rachel had just passed the Oregon border when she heard from Happy. He was at a motel in a little town about 200 miles from where she was now. She'd be with him in just a few hours.

Why was she doing this? So she had some sort of feelings for the man, big deal. Did that mean she should come running as soon as he called? And by giving in, what was she giving up? These thoughts and more plagued her as her Jeep ate up the miles. By the time she reached the motel parking lot and pulled into the spot next to Happy's bike, there was a knot in her stomach. She was going to sit for a minute to gather herself, but the door to the room in front of her opened and there was Happy in all his shirtless, tattooed, bad ass glory, staring a hole through her.

"The fuck you sittin' there for? Get your ass in this room. Now!", he growled.

Rachel got out of the Jeep and was almost to him when Happy reached out and grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her into the room. He slammed the door closed with his free hand and locked it, turning to look at her in the process. His eyes were feral and hungry. He said nothing, just stared, as his grip tightened on her arm.

"Hap?", she whispered in question.

Happy began to back her toward the bed, eyes roaming her body. When her knees hit the edge, the grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and crashed his lips to hers. It was brutal and painful and Rachel couldn't get enough. The apprehension she had been feeling vanished and she opened her mouth in invitation. Happy took it, shoving his tongue in, dominating the kiss. They fell back on the bed, tangling themselves in each other, hands roaming and clothes falling away.

"Gonna fuck you good Rach. Ain't gonna be gentle either", Happy said as he sat up and flipped Rachel on her stomach. He grabbed her hips and pulled her ass up in the air, then leaned down over her back, reaching around to roughly rub her clit. She was soaked. "Always so wet for me, aren't you baby?"

Rachel moaned at the contact and ground her ass into Happy's dick. "Please Hap. Please", she begged. It had been too long since they'd been together and she was already so close. She needed him now.

Happy heard the desperation in Rachel's voice. It matched his own so without hesitation he slammed into her hard. She screamed as he bottomed out, going deeper than he thought possible. He began to move, going in and out only a few times before he felt her start to tighten around him. "Already Rach? Miss me or somethin'?" he asked in a low, gravelly voice.

"Shut up...jackass. Just...make me...come" Rachel panted out in time with his thrusts.

Happy didn't need further encouragement. He grabbed her hips with bruising force and hammered into her. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the room along with Rachel's moans. He knew she was about to fall over the edge, but he wasn't going to go with her yet. He focused on anything he could other than how good she felt around his dick as she lost control and came, crying out his name.

Happy pulled out and pushed Rachel over onto her back. He spread her wide and slid back in. Her pussy was still contracting from her first orgasm and he nearly came himself. But he held out, pushing Rachel's legs onto her chest, her knees practically touching the bed by her head. He fucked into her hard and fast, sweat running down his back from the exertion. Rachel was mumbling incoherently, lost in the moment and he fucking loved it. Loved the way she looked when he took her hard. Loved how her body felt under him. Loved the sounds she made. This was what he needed. _She_ was what he needed.

As that thought took root in his brain, Rachel's pussy started to flutter around him. "Gonna come for me again? Gonna scream my name so everyone in this place knows who's fuckin' you?" Happy pushed her legs down even further and pounded into her so hard she was sure to feel him for days after. "Now Rachel! Do it now!" And she did. Rachel came so hard she was sure she lost consciousness for a moment. Happy followed right behind her, calling her name.

When they had come down a bit, Happy pulled out but didn't move from between her legs. He took her face in his hands, pushing her hair away so he could look at her. "Still with me?", he asked.

"Hmmmm...barely. That was...". Her voice trailed off and her body went lax. Happy smiled to himself as he moved off of her and pulled the covers over them.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Happy woke to the sound of the shower cutting off. After a few minutes Rachel came out of the bathroom in a tank top and panties. He pretended to still be asleep so he could watch her for a minute. The thought from last night, about her being what he needed, was forefront in his mind. He was sure about it. More so than he had been about anything in a long time. She might take some convincing though.

He watched Rachel walk to the window of the motel room and stare out at the parking lot. Happy could tell something was bothering her so he slipped out of bed and quietly moved up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Knew you weren't really asleep. Just wanted to look at my ass, didn't you?", she said in a quiet voice, eyes never leaving the parking lot.

"What's wrong?", was all he said.

Rachel let out a deep sigh. "Realized we didn't use a condom last night. Do I need to go get tested?" Rachel was on the pill, so pregnancy wasn't the concern here. She was worried because she knew she wasn't the only woman Happy slept with. And with him having been in Tacoma for the last three weeks, there was no telling what kind of skanky shit his dick had been in.

Happy didn't tense or pull away from her. Instead he pulled her back farther into his chest and said, "Yeah, kinda got carried away. Missed you."

That certainly wasn't what Rachel had expected. But it didn't change the fact that she could have the clap now. She started to say as much, but Happy began kissing her neck, moving slowly up to her ear. When he got there he whispered, "Don't matter anyway. Haven't been with anyone but you in months."

Rachel was stunned. She turned in his arms so she could look at him. "What? Why?", was all she could stammer out.

Happy grunted a laugh and said, "Not exactly the reaction I expected."

"I just-. I mean-. You haven't been-?". She couldn't even finish a sentence and just stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Only want to be with you Rach. Think you can handle that?", he asked. Happy took her chin in his hand and kissed her softly.

"Doubt it", she replied, always the smart ass.

Happy pulled her back toward the bed with him, determined to convince her she could.


	4. 4

**_AN: This kiddies, is pure PWP. A short little Hap and Rachel smut fest as an early birthday present for my good buddy Kay999. Because nothing says "Happy Birthday!" better than smut written with love. ;-) Hope you enjoy it my friend!_**

Rachel laid in bed staring at Happy's back. He was still naked from last night, his body fully on display. _God he's sexy,_ she thought to herself. She reached her hand out and began to trace the tattoos that covered almost every inch of skin. Happy rolled onto his stomach with a deep sigh but didn't wake. Rachel continued to move her fingers over his back, smiling at the goose bumps she was raising on his skin. She slid closer to him, molding herself to the side of his body and throwing her leg over his. He began to stir as she placed soft kisses on the back of his arm. Happy turned his head and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Mornin' baby", he said, his voice rough and barely audible.

"Hi", Rachel smiled. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she ran her fingers lightly down his spine. He gave a soft growl and closed his eyes again.

"Oh...going to ignore me?" she asked, moving her hand to his ass and giving it a squeeze.

"Just lettin' you do your thing. I don't always gotta be in control", he replied.

Rachel snorted and put her lips against his ear, "Since when?". She ran her tongue along the outer edge before nipping at the lobe with her teeth. Happy shivered but made no move otherwise. "Any second now you're going to flip me over and fuck me through this mattress. I know you", she teased, pulling herself over on his back so she was straddling him.

"Nah. S'all you Rach", he said, voice muffled by the pillow.

Rachel knew better. Knew that he'd only let it go so far before he took back the reins. It was who Happy was. Dominant and demanding and in control. Pure man. But she was going to take advantage of this while she could, see how long he would hold out. She slid down until she was sitting on his thighs. She reached forward to his shoulders and lightly drug her nails down his back, stopping at his hips. She held there just a moment before moving down over his ass. Happy's muscles twitched involuntarily and he grumbled something she couldn't make out. The sight of his ass jumping like that flipped a switch somewhere in her brain and Rachel leaned forward and bit his left cheek. His whole body tensed then and he lifted his head to look at her over his shoulder, eyes black with desire. Rachel held his stare as she rubbed her hand over the bite. "What?", she asked, feigning innocence. She used both hands then, running them over his ass and down to his hip bones. "Getting hard for me Hap?", she asked, her own need evident in the huskiness of her voice. Happy lifted up from the bed and turned himself over between Rachel's legs. He was indeed getting hard. Already there, actually.

"Look at me", he demanded. Rachel lifted her eyes from his dick. "Use your mouth".

She smirked at him and crawled up his body instead. When she got to his mouth, she licked his lips with the tip of her tongue and whispered, "Use your's".

That was all it took for Happy's resolve to break. He just couldn't do it, couldn't let her be in control. And she didn't really want to be, he knew that. Despite her independent nature and tough girl attitude, she liked the dominance in him. Liked when he owned her in bed.

Happy sat up abruptly and pushed Rachel back on her ass, quickly crawling on his knees. She gave a little squeak at the suddenness of it, then gasped as he grabbed her under her knees and jerked her legs toward him, effectively putting her flat on her back. Without preamble, Happy pushed her panties aside and buried his face in her pussy, roughly sucking her clit through his teeth.

"Holy fuck!", Rachel shouted, grabbing his head and grinding herself on his mouth. Happy worked her relentlessly with his tongue, up and down her slit, over and around her clit and back again. He slipped one hand under her thigh and around her hip to hold her in place while the other ran up her body to her breast. He pawed at her over her thin tank top, then grabbed a handful at the neck and ripped it open. Rachel moaned and writhed against his mouth, her juices covering his face. He knew she was getting close by the sounds she was making, so he licked her slit one last time and pulled away. Rachel began to sit up in protest, but Happy pulled her panties down her legs then jammed two fingers in her soaked pussy as he laid down next to her, causing her to cry out in pleasure rather than bitch at him.

"Love when you come in my mouth Rach, but love to watch your face more", he whispered, gently biting a nipple. Rachel arched up off the bed into his hand and squeezed her inner muscles hard, trying to draw his fingers deeper into her pussy. She moved one of her hands over his, feeling him slide in and out of her. "Feel good baby? Like when I fuck you with my fingers, don't you?" Happy added a third finger when he asked this and the keening cry that came from Rachel's lips was all the answer he needed. "Wanna come like this?", he asked, thumb moving to her clit. "Or want me inside you?"

"Both", Rachel said breathlessly as she grabbed the back of Happy's neck, fingernails digging into his skin.

Fingers still buried deep, Happy moved over Rachel, straddling her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair with his other hand and pulled her head sideways, bringing his mouth down to her neck. He licked a line from her collarbone to her ear, then moved his mouth to her's and kissed her. When Rachel bit his tongue, Happy jerked her hair hard and picked up the pace, his fingers moving in and out of her brutally, pleasure mixing with sweet pain.

As he felt Rachel start to tighten, Happy broke the kiss and pulled her hair again. Knowing what he wanted, Rachel opened her eyes and held his stare while his fingers worked furiously to bring her to climax. A few more punishing strokes and she was there, screaming his name and flooding his hand as the orgasm ripped through her body. Happy continue to pump in and out gently until Rachel settled. When she let out a content little sigh, he rolled them over, bringing her on top of him. She lifted her head to look at him and he cupped her face in his hand, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Ride me".

Rachel smiled and pushed herself up so she was sitting over Happy's dick. He was rock hard and leaking, in need of attention. She lifted up on her knees and took him in her hand, stroking with a firm grip. Happy hissed at the contact and closed his eyes, head pushing further back into the pillow. When Rachel ran her thumb over the head, he thrust into her fist and let out a low growl, "Come on Rach".

Rachel placed his dick at her entrance and slid down, both of them moaning at the feeling. Happy ran his hands up and down her thighs slowly, circling her hipbones with his thumbs before moving on the her breasts. He palmed them, then squeezed, making Rachel arch into his hands and sigh. He took each nipple between his forefinger and thumb and rolled them, pulling down firmly every time Rachel rocked forward. He loved being able to watch her when she was on top. Her dark hair was a tangled mess from having had his hands in it and her chest was flush from her orgasm.

"You're beautiful", Happy said, moving to push himself up on one arm. The other he brought around Rachel's waist and held her tight against his hips. The new angle gave Happy deeper penetration and they both groaned in pleasure, on the brink of orgasm. Rachel slid her hands around his neck as she continued to slowly grind on his dick. "Don't say shit like that...too cliche", she said, her breath coming out in short pants.

Happy smirked, laid back down and brought his knees up to Rachel's back. Using that leverage, he drove up into her with brutal force, fingers digging into her hips so savagely she was sure to have bruises. "Fine..you're a smokin'...hot...bitch...with a...smart mouth", he grunted out. With a few more vicious thrusts, he exploded inside of her, Rachel following right behind. "Much better", she replied breathlessly, falling forward, laying her forehead on his chest.

Happy wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled them to their sides. They fell back to sleep in a sweaty, tangled mess.

_**AN: **__**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, faves and follows! Every single one means so much!**_ The next chapter is completely kicking my ass...but I hope to have it done soon.  



	5. 5

**_AN: Thank you again for all of your interest in this story. 102 follows blows my mind! And a special thank you to those who leave reviews...y'all keep me motivated.  
_**

_**The usual...I don't own Sons of Anarchy, everything you recognize from the show belongs to Sutter. My OC and anything you don't recognize belong to me. I also don't own Metallica or any of their kick ass music.  
**_

A Place To Land

Happy was standing in Rachel's bedroom packing his saddle bags. He had gotten a call from the charter in Arizona and needed to leave. He buckled the straps closed and looked around. It was his bedroom too, he supposed.

They had never actually talked about it...him living here when he wasn't on the road. But after Oregon, he started helping out with bills and Rachel didn't try and buck him, which was a fucking miracle. She also kept quite when his toothbrush and razor found a home on the bathroom counter. But Happy really knew she was good with it when came back from a run a month ago and she had cleared out a couple of drawers and a section of closet for his stuff. He arched his eyebrows at her in question when he noticed it, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled. So here they were, living their version of domestic bliss. A smile twitched at his lips...Rachel would punch him in the throat if she knew he had just thought of her and the words "domestic bliss" together.

He had moved beyond simply caring about Rachel. She was the calming force in his rambling, chaotic life. A place to land when the road became too much. Some of his brothers thought a steady woman made you weak, caused you to lose focus and think too much. Before Rachel, Happy would have agreed. Feeling that way made it harder to leave for Arizona. But when the job was done, she'd be here. Knowing that made him stronger. _She_ made him stronger. He carried that knowledge, and the peace it brought him, every time he left her.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The diner was dead tonight. Only a few folks to take care of left Rachel a whole lot of time alone with her thoughts. She stood behind the counter, fingers aimlessly playing with a pack of coffee filters, thinking back to this morning. She had woken up in Happy's arms...again. It happened more and more these days. Her quirk of not wanting to be touched when she slept was vanishing, replaced by the need to have him close.

When Happy first told her he only wanted her, she figured it would last a month or two. He would realize coming back to her was a burden and he'd show up less and less until he quit coming at all. That didn't happen. Once a job was finished, he was back on the road to her, whether he was 100 or 1000 miles away. At first, she was apprehensive about it. They were both loners, used to doing their own thing, it couldn't work. But it did. Happy was on the road enough that she felt like she still had space and he didn't expect her to sit and pine for him when he was gone, although there were times she did. _His ego NEVER needs to know that!_, she thought to herself.

Every fear Rachel had of relationships he managed to quell. Not that he actively tried to. He did it just by being him. He never pushed and let her work her shit out in her own time. And she loved him for it- _Wait. What? Where the hell did that come from? _

Rachel grabbed a rag and began furiously swiping at the already clean counter top. Yep...definitely too much time alone with her thoughts.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Happy and Quinn sat in the main room of the SAMTAZ clubhouse. They'd just gotten back from the hit they had been called to Arizona to handle. Both men were putting down the whiskey, the adrenaline still pumping.

"Plenty of pussy here to calm your nerves boys", Huff, the charter VP said, walking by their table.

"Can see that. Thanks", Quinn nodded in Huff's direction. "Can't stand that fucker", he said under his breath so only Happy would hear.

"Yeah, I'll be on the road soon as I can tomorrow", Happy replied, throwing back another shot.

"Gotta get back to the little lady, huh?" Quinn asked, not even trying to conceal his smirk.

"Fuck you. You got an old lady you call every fuckin' night. Why you giving me shit?"

"'Cause it's too damn easy" Quinn said, laughing. He got up and pulled his phone from his pocket, shaking it at Happy mockingly, "Speakin' of...".

Happy grunted and shifted in his chair, as Quinn walked outside. Quinn was the only brother who really knew much about Rachel. Seeing that they traveled together so much, he had noticed almost immediately when Happy started to avoid pussy when they were on runs. Happy eventually gave in and told Quinn about her. He was the Nomad president after all and would be the one to go to Rachel if anything ever happened to Happy. Quinn also understood what it was like to have someone at home. He had been with his old lady for years, had a couple of kids too. He didn't mess around on her and was protective of his family's privacy, so he got where Happy was coming from.

Quinn came back in the clubhouse followed by one of the newer members of SAMTAZ. "Hey Hap! This dude here used to tattoo. Earned yourself another smiley face tonight. Might as well add to the collection, huh?"

"You any good?", Happy asked.

Before the guy could answer Quinn snorted and said, "It's a fuckin' circle with two dots and a smile. Can't screw that up, right?". He slapped him on the back, "Go get your gun, kid. I have faith in ya!"

As the kid walked off, Happy glared at Quinn. "He fucks this up, I'll hold your ass down while he tattoos 'dipshit' on your forehead".

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table painting her toes when the hard driving chorus of Metallica's _One _came blasting through the tiny speaker of her phone. She smiled and recapped the bottle of black polish, grabbing the phone and silencing James Hetfield's menacing voice.

"Hey Hap".

"What're you doin' woman?", he asked.

"Painting my toes. You?".

"Almost to the Cali border. Be home later tonight". He sounded tired and Rachel wished he was closer to home. He would never admit it, but the long rides like the one to Arizona took their toll on him.

"Ok. I work tonight so you can get a little sleep before I'm off. I'll think of a creative way to wake you up when I get in", she teased. She heard Happy chuckle, picturing the smirk that was likely on his face. "Creative, huh? I may need more than a _l__ittle_ sleep then".

"Could be. Get back on the road and be safe. 'Bye Hap".

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The deep snores coming from the bedroom left no doubt that Happy had been just as tired as he sounded when they talked earlier. Rachel toed off her boots by the front door and walked quietly into the bedroom trying not to disturb him. She went to the chair beside the bed and began to undress, a content feeling settling around her at having Happy back safe. And although she wanted nothing more than to get naked with him, Rachel knew he needed to sleep, so she slipped into bed silently.

Just as she began to drift off, she felt Happy's hand slide over her hip and pull her to him, her back to his front. "Thought you were gonna wake up me when you got here?", he asked, his fingers making feather light circles on her hipbone.

"I know you're tired. Wanted to let you sle-". Rachel's words were cut off as Happy moved his hand down over her ass and between her legs. He ran his knuckles over her slit, the rough lace of her panties causing delicious friction. He pushed her leg forward, opening her up to him and slipped two fingers under the elastic of her panties so he could touch her. She tried not to react...he needed to sleep...but her body betrayed her and a needy whimper escaped her lips.

"Been gone for three days. Need you, not sleep, Rach". Happy gently pushed his fingers in her pussy, causing Rachel to arch her back and moan. She reached behind her, meaning to grab his dick but made contact with his stomach instead. When she raked her nails across his stomach, Happy flinched and let out a grunt, pulling his fingers away from her.

"What happened? Are you ok?", Rachel asked, moving to turn on the lamp beside the bed. She turned over, eyes searching Happy's face, then moving to where she had scratched him. She saw it then, a new smiley face tattoo.

Happy rubbed the spot then moved his hand to Rachel's face. She lifted her eyes from the tattoo, her questions and confusion evident. "It's fine. Got it last night...still a little sore", he responded.

Rachel didn't say anything, just looked at him. She had casually asked about the tattoos when they first started sleeping together. At the time, Happy told her they were simply a marker of his time in the club. She never paid them much mind after that. Happy began to tell her small bits and pieces of things regarding the club when they got more serious, but mostly kept it to himself, telling her he would share more if it was necessary. Rachel was ok with that, understanding it was his way of protecting her. But seeing that tattoo...something in her heart told her she'd been kept in the dark too long. _Gotta go to Arizona. Take care of a problem for them. _His words from a few days before came back to her.

Happy could read everything she was thinking in her eyes. "Want me to tell you? I got nothing to hide from you anymore Rachel, but you gotta understand the heavy shit that comes with knowing", he said quietly. He brushed his thumb along her cheek, silently begging her to not freak out and run.

"Unholy Ones. Men of Mayhem. Those patches-. You-". She couldn't formulate a coherent sentence, the realization of what those words meant dawning on her.

"I take care of certain things for the club. Things no one else wants to handle. Do you understand?". Happy didn't want to come right out and say he was a killer, afraid she would tell him to pack his shit and leave. He realized then how selfish he had been. Keeping this part of his life from her could ruin them. He sat up and pulled her to him, pulling her legs over his to straddle him. She didn't resist, but kept her head down, not meeting his eyes. "Talk to me baby".

Rachel slowly shook her head. "What am I supposed to say?".

Those five words chilled his soul. This was it...Rachel was done with him. His mind was spinning, trying to find the right words to say. "Rachel, I-". She lifted her head to look at him then and he stopped. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"What am I supposed to say?", she asked again. "I'm not stupid Happy. I know what you do isn't legal. That you're involved with things outside of the law. I've always known that. And I don't care". Rachel took his face in her hands, "What does it say about me that I don't give a shit about any of it? That all I'm worried about is if you get caught, or worse, hurt?". Her voice cracked and Happy realized Rachel wasn't mad at him, she was scared.

"Nothing's going to happen to me Rachel. I always come back to you", he said. The words rang hollow though, even to his ears. She was right, there was always that possibility.

"Really? For how long? These things you take care of...how long until that catches up with you and you don't come home?". She was crying now, the weight of her feelings for him, and how it could all be ripped away, like an anvil on her chest. She climbed off of Happy and the bed, moving to pace the room.

"Ok, I can't promise you nothing's going to happen to me. But you can't make that promise either. No one can. When your times up it's up". Happy knew it was harsh, but she needed to be realistic about this.

"Are you fucking serious? I-". Rachel stopped and pressed her hand to her forehead, drawing in a shuddering breath. "I don't want to fight with you right now. We're both tired. I need-. I need some time". With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

**_AN: I know...no smut. I'm sorry. Stick with me though. Good stuff is coming!_**


	6. 6

**_AN: This is the last chapter in Happy and Rachel's story. It's short, but I feel like it wraps them up perfectly._**

**_Thank you all for your response to this! It has made writing it so much fun. I have another little something in the works, so check back soon if you're so inclined. ;-)_**

_**The usual...I don't own Sons of Anarchy, everything you recognize from the show belongs to Sutter. My OC and anything you don't recognize belong to me.**_

A Place To Land

When Happy woke, he knew hadn't been asleep long because dawn was barely peaking through the window. After the argument with Rachel, he had succumb to fatigue and let himself drift off. It wouldn't have done him any good to try and continue the conversation anyway. Once she walked away it was done until she had time to sort her shit. Going after her would have only served to upset her more. He replayed everything over in his mind trying to figure out how best to approach her. She was scared. And he understood. But she couldn't let fear win here...they had come too far. He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans, hoping he'd find her asleep on the couch so he could drag her back to bed and assure they would be ok.

Instead, he found her sitting on the steps of the back porch. Happy watched her through the door for a minute before walking out on the porch and moving to sit behind her, wrapping himself around her body. Rachel didn't say anything, just sighed deeply as she laid her head back on his shoulder. There was a light fog hanging in the air and Rachel shivered as Happy kissed her temple.

"We're gonna be ok baby", Happy murmured, lips brushing against her head. "Gonna be ok".

"I know. Just needed a little time to over think it", Rachel said, chuckling softly.

Happy smiled and took her chin in his hand, turning her face to the side so he could reach her lips. He kissed her deeply, then pulled back to look at her, brushing his fingertips down her throat, "Always a smart ass".

Rachel turned further into his chest and buried her face in his shoulder, her hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. They stayed like that for a while until Rachel broke away and stood up. She leaned down and nipped Happy's ear, "Let's go back to bed".

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bed slipping her panties off when Happy walked in. He paused in the doorway to watch her, his eyes roaming over her possessively. He was so goddamned beautiful, standing there barefoot in his jeans. Her stomach clenched as he walked forward, dropping to his knees when he reached her. He took the panties from her and tossed them aside, spreading her legs so he could move between them. Happy grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her head back forcefully, the shock of his sudden roughness causing her to gasp. He trailed kissed down her neck and when he reached her collarbone, he bit into the flesh there, Rachel moaning at the pain. Happy knew this was how she needed him to be right now...raw and real. Soft touches and sweet words did nothing to assure a woman like Rachel.

He began to suck hard on the spot where he had bitten her as his fingers teased her clit. When he felt dampness begin to form, he moved to her opening and pushed in a single fingertip. Rachel arched her hips toward his hand and pulled his head up so she could kiss him. Their tongues slid together effortlessly, everything they felt for each other pouring out.

Happy let go of Rachel's hair and slid two fingers deep into her pussy as he stood up. He gently wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her back so she was laying on the bed, legs still hanging over the side. He looked at her, making sure she was ok with it and saw nothing but trust in those golden green eyes he had come to love. As he worked her over, Rachel bent her knees and put her feet on the edge of the bed for leverage. She began thrusting her hips in time with Happy's fingers, the intense eye contact doing more to push her toward orgasm than his ministrations. Happy tighten his grip on her throat and drew his fingers out, bringing them to her clit. Alternating between pinching and circling it roughly, it wasn't long before he had Rachel on the verge of coming. Taking his hands from her body, he quickly shed his jeans, then flipped her over on her knees, pulling her ass up to meet his swelling dick. Happy slammed into her, making sure she took every inch.

"Oh shit!", Rachel screamed out as he violently entered her. As the pounded into her, he grabbed her hair again and yanked, her back bowing at a hard angle. He leaned over her so his lips were next to her ear.

"Feel me, Rachel. This is us. You belong with me. Nothing else fuckin' matters. Nothing!" Happy's other hand went to her shoulder, pulling her back against him, making the penetration so deep Rachel was coming before she even realized it. She felt Happy's movements become erratic and he came as well moments later.

As they lay there afterward, wrapped around each other drifting toward the sleep they had missed the night before, Rachel knew Happy was right. She did belong with him...to him. And that truly was all that mattered to her.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Two days later, Rachel stood in the driveway watching as Happy strapped his saddle bags to his bike. He was off again, on the road for a few days to handle club business. When he assured her it wasn't the same kind of business as Arizona, she told him it didn't matter what he had to do, as long as he came home safe.

"Ok, gotta roll", Happy said, sitting sideways on his seat and pulling Rachel between his legs. "Don't worry about me, understand?".

Rachel gave him a mock salute, "Yes sir".

"I like that...sir. You should call me that from now on", Happy teased, nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah? I wouldn't hold your breath for that", Rachel smirked and gave him a quick kiss.

Happy let her go and got on his bike. After he strapped on his helmet, he reached for her and circled her waist with his arm, bringing her close again and taking her chin in his hand. "Rachel...I lo-".

"Don't Hap. Don't. Just another cliche", Rachel said, closing her eyes and lowering her forehead to his.

"But you know, right? You know that I do?", he asked, voice deep and husky.

"Yeah...I know", she said, lifting her head and putting her hands on his face. She looked deep into his dark eyes and smiled, "And I do too".


End file.
